the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter-born
Hunter-born Introduction Hunter-born are Hunters who are born with the bloodhound capability to scent-track vampires. They are the best Hunters (like Elena)—stronger and faster than normal humans, and can track vampires by their scent like two-legged bloodhounds. Most of them work for the Guild, though not all Guild Hunters are Hunter-born. There are some who have only a small fraction of the gene, but with very little of the capability. About Species * Human with supernatural abilities Powers & Abilities * Can scent vampires, differentiate one from the pack. * Longer life spans * Immune to vampire mind-control "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Stronger than an ordinary human—to survive an encounter with an angry vamp—little known information. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 Weaknesses * Scent-Lure: Old, very strong vampires, like Dmitri can secrete a "lure" scent that can entrap a hunter-born. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * Newly Made vampires had a certain rotten-cabbage/putrid-flesh smell that lingers and seeps into pores—it's necessary to scrub over and over to remove it. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Rain wiped out all scent markers of a hunt—vampires who know what they're doing run to the wettest places on earth.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 * The Hunter-born ability always spiked before a crash—too tired or running on too much adrenaline.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Occupation / Position / Title * Hunt rogue Vampires—most work for the Guild Known Hunter-born * Elena Deveraux * Ransom Winterwolf * Vivek * Evelyn Deveraux * Jeffrey Deveraux '(carries the recessive genes for being hunter-born) * 'Elizabeth Parker — Jeffrey's mother Other Details * Those with even the slightest trace of Hunter-born blood seemed drawn to the Guild. Archangel's Blade, ch. 2 * Unlike normal members of the Guild, the hunter-born came out of the womb with the ability to scent vampires. They were the best trackers in the world, the most relentless—bloodhounds tuned to one particular scent. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Simon tells the Cadre of Ten that the best Guild Hunter would not be the best director since she is Hunter-born. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood Elena tells Raphael that youngest she's tracked was two months old. Raphael experiments with Elena's abilities using a vampire made yesterday and one a fraction older.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Elena picks up Uram's scent-trail at the first macabre murder scene.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Elena still has her Hunter-born strengths and weaknesses intact. She can still track and she is still susceptible to the Scent-Lure after her transformation to angel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena is brought to Sam's House to track his abductor—she can now scent angels, too.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Though Elena still has her Hunter ability, it appears to have been extended in some way. Her abilities may have been altered through her change. But, it keeps winking in and out with "white noise" when it's not working.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 3. Archangel's Consort Archangel's Consort, ch. 4. Archangel's Blade Dmitri test Honor with a full dose of his scent lure—there is just the barest response from her. He realize that she must have a small trace of Hunter-born blood. Not enough to use it to seduce her.Archangel's Blade, ch. 6. Archangel's Legion Archangel's Legion, ch. See Also * Guild * Guild Hunters * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Humans Category:Guild Members Category:Guild